A Tight Jam
by MTTPot
Summary: Bender has a brief but intimate door jam with Leela which leaves him confused. Mild BenderxLeela


A Tight Jam

It was 8am on Tuesday morning and the planet express crew (everyone except Fry who had fallen asleep in the side compartment of the planet express ship) were rushing around getting ready for a mission to deliver some flesh eating cactuses to the planet Moorons. Leela was anxious to make sure this mission went according to plan.

"Alright everybody. So far so good. Be careful when loading that crate" she addressed Zoidberg and Bender who were struggling to carry the crate containing their delivery.

"It's to heavy I tell you." Said Zoidberg. "My shell feels like its going to split."

"Shut up, Zoidberg" snapped Bender who's extendible robotic arms were gripped either side of the crate.

"Bender you're a robot. You should be able to lift that crate easily."

"Course I could." He said. "But why bother if the only benefit I have is making humans lives easier? Plus it's fun to watch you try hard and fail." He looked at Zoidberg whose claws struggled to grasp the sides of the wood.

Leela frowned and turned away to check something on her note board.

"Crate, Food, Fuel…" she ticked then stopped. "Wait, where's Fry?"

"I dunno," said Bender. "He wasn't in his basket when I checked." Leela decided to quickly try and find him as he had already missed 2 missions and as the captain and his friend she didn't think it would be wise for him to miss another. She decided to check the living room as that was the most likely place he would be… well, one of the most likely. But he wasn't on the couch or under it. She hurried over to the kitchen as they would be leaving in 15 minutes. She checked behind the fridge, the table, under the table and nearly all the cupboards. Suddenly Bender staggered in carrying 3 cardboard boxes that looked heavy.

"Someone dumped this junk by the door." He said nearly dropping them.

"That must be Nibblers pork snout kibble I ordered. Just put it on the table." She replied.

"Do this Bender do that Bender." He muttered dropping them on the table. "If your looking for your purse I never took it and I don't know where it is." He said spotting that she was searching through the cupboards. She sighed and flicked her purple fringe out of her face. Suddenly Zoidberg called out from the other room.

"Guys? The green monsters have escaped and are crawling towards me. Woot woot woot woot woot woot woot!" Leela headed towards the door sighing. She wanted this to go according to plan, now it looked like they were going to be late.

"Ooh this should be good!" said Bender rushing to towards the door just as Leela was about to go through it. Bender tried to edge his way through it sideways just as Leela was halfway through the doorframe, unaware of the impossibility of the two of them going through the door at once.

"Ow!" Leela exclaimed as she realised that the big metal Robot had jammed her up against the doorframe. Bender, realising he had made a mistake, soon he realised that he was stuck too. Leela's bust jutted against him and his cold robot torso was pushing against her. Bender realised he hadn't been this physically close to a human before. Remembering that humans were delicate, he didn't barge through the door, Leela was his friend after all and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Bender move!" said Leela angrily

"I… can't." said Bender. Leela was pushing him hurriedly and trying to wiggle out the side of him but they were pressed up against each other. Bender tried to move one way and Leela moved the same way. It was no use. The wider part of Benders' torso was pushing them together. Zoidbergs wooting was still going on and the sound of his claws clapping as he scuttled around the room.

Bender stared numbly at the struggling, womanly mutant-human pushed up against him and studied her with his robotic eyes.

"It's like looking at some mild porno magazine" he thought to himself.

"Bender… for the last time" Leela looked at him through her angry eye.

"Wait, hold still a sec" He said putting his metal arms on either one of her shoulders and gently forcing her through the doorframe while he gently twisted sideways to allow some space. Leela breathed out and rubbed her ribs. Then quickly rushed to help Zoidberg and re capture the cactuses. Meanwhile, Bender stared at her, no longer interested in Zoidberg and his troubles. Then he shook it off and to take his mind off it, decided to help try and find Fry.


End file.
